Lobo hombre en Paris
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Quieras o no, Paris te a capturado, y en solo una noche tu sangre a empezado a fluir mas rapido, sacando lo que nunca habias mostrado,...oneeshot


**La li ho:**

**yeahh, por fin pude terminar este mini mini onee-shot,...¬¬ no es posible, mas de medio mes haciendo esta cosa,...u.u y luego me presionaban por terminarlo...¬¬ ¿quienes habran sido?...eh...!...weno el caso, es ke termine y xfin pude subirlo.**

**Este fic me llego de inspiracion con la cancion del mimo titulo,...no es un song fic aunke parezca...espero les guste**

**...¡Y me dejan comentarios!... ;.; me tarde mucho haciendo esto lo mejor posible,...buahhh!...XDD la exageracion,...jeje...**

**COMIENZA!****

* * *

**

Lobo Hombre en Paris

"Bienvenido a la ciudad del amor", fue lo primero que dijo el representante de Ryoma Echizen en cuanto ambos hombres bajaron del avión y pisaron suelo europeo; Echizen solo lo vio interrogativamente,…

…¿ciudad del amor,

…volteaba a los lados y ni siquiera una decoración de corazones veía para que dijeran eso, suspiro cansado y empezó a caminar rápido.

Fue invitado a los torneos de tennis europeos en representación de Japón, siendo de los mejores y el mas joven tenista, era obvio y ordinario recibir invitaciones de este tipo¿y que tenia que hacer en Japón,…

…casado no era, su familia vivía lejos, ni siquiera una pareja estaba había en su camino, solo habían un gato amalayo, el cual no lo retenía, porque lo llevaba a todos lados en sus viajes,…a sus 25 años el tennis era su única distracción y vida, en resumen, no había algo que impidiera sus viajes

-Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syousuke también fueron invitados-dijo el hombre de traje responsable de los asuntos de Echizen

-hm…

-hoy habrá una reunión en el bar del hotel

-hm…

Echizen solo asintió, realmente era un joven vació, actuar por inercia… ¿realmente estaba vivo?... ¿a el le importa vivir?...

Lo tenia todo para tener una vida feliz,…fama, dinero y salud¿Por qué entonces ser tan cerrado?; uno no se refiere a que sea como esas estrellas egocéntricas que desparraman dinero en cualquier lujo innecesario solo para cubrir y elevar mas la sobre cargada vanidad.

-Tienes unas horas libres antes de la reunión¿no deseas da un paseo?

-para nada-una respuesta fría, pero común en el

Al entrar a la habitación, solo dejo las maletas al lado de la cama, saco a su gato de nombre Karupin de la jaula para animales en la que fue transportado y lo dejo andar libre en el cuarto…el felino solo localizo en un movimiento rápido un mueble alcochonado y se acurruco a dormir sobre el,…buena idea, el dueño pensaba imitar a su mascota. Se quito los tenis negros que llevaba, aventó la gorra blanca de su cabello y se recostó sobre la cama de cobijas beiges,…su cabeza se hundió sobre las almohadas de plumas y se relajo, haciendo por ultimo, cerrar los ojos.

5 minutos después, y Ryoma ya había tirado todas las almohadas al suelo, y las cobijas que estaban en una forma perfecta tendidas sobre el colchón estaban todas enrolladas,…¿se durmió, la respuesta es no, tenia sus dorados ojos mas abiertos que cuando una pelota amarilla es lanzada.

-Esto es raro…

Había 4 cosas que Ryoma hacia a la perfección y sin rechistar:

-Tennis

-Comer hamburguesas

-Hablar en ingles

-Dormir

Y el ultimo punto no lo estaba cumpliendo, No era la cama desconocida, estaba acostumbrado a estar en hoteles,…aparte, alguien como el podía dormir incluso en piedras o en medio de trombas…incluso huracanes

-voy a salir…-se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a ponerse de nuevo los tennis

Tomo una chaqueta negra sport y se coloco sobre su cabello la gorra blanca que antes llevaba puesta, froto la espalda de Karupin y salio de la habitación.

Al caminar por los pasillos, se dio cuenta de lo repleto de gente que estaba el hotel,…y que sobre todo la mayoría eran tensitas o tenían contacto con el deporte,…unos tenistas con los que a convivido en reuniones pasadas, alguno u otro que vio en televisión, y alguno con el que tuvo partido, y claro que derroto sin compasión. Bajo mas su gorra y se acomodo unos lentes oscuros haciendo que su cara se ocultara un poco,…no traía el humor para entablar conversaciones.

Talvez era el lugar donde se encontraba, o el cansancio del vuelo,….pero algo era lo que hacia sentir a Echizen intranquilo, pero extrañamente cómodo,…; caminaba por calles pequeñas y a pasos ligeros, no transitaban tantas personas (cosa que agradeció internamente al cielo), pero aun así procuro no alejarse demasiado del hotel, perderse ahí no era lo mas adecuado…aunque no estaría mal,…tendría un pretexto para perderse de esa aburrida reunión de tenistas; que raro en el pensar en escapar, por lo general asiente y se retira de la sociedad en la mesa mas apartada.

-debe ser el clima…

Si, pudiera ser que el viento fresco parisino le estuviera dando en algún punto de el que lo hiciera actuar un poco extraño…

…una voz femenina lo llamaba de frente, pudo reconocer que era en el idioma madre del país donde se encontraban,…legua la cual jamás llamo la curiosidad de aprender del chico, levanto su vista y pudo reconocer que la joven era japonesa

-no hablo francés

-o.o…ah, que alivio, n.n aun no domino bien el francés,…etto… ¿sabe donde queda el hotel D'javu?

Casualidades,…que suerte por la chica de cabellos castaños, era el mismo hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

-10 calles mas arriba, vuelta a la derecha, de lado izquierdo

-se lo agradezco mucho-dio una pequeña reverencia y empezó a marcharse

Unos grandes ojos rojizos, con un largo cabello castaño que se mecía al momento de caminar junto con unas pocas bolsas de compras, hubo algo en ella que le llamo su atención

"ciudad del amor"

Frunció el ceño molesto al recordar el estupido sobre nombre de Paris, tan superficial y vago, volteo a ver su reloj y decidió volver al hotel a tomar un baño antes de su compromiso nocturno,…no sin antes resoplar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué tanto a pasado?... ¿5 horas,... ¿6 horas?...no, para su desgracia, apenas llevaba 10 minutos…10 largos y eternos minutos, sentado de forma aburrida en un banco de la barra dando a entender en lenguaje corporal que si alguien osaba hablarle, seria ignorado olímpicamente,…y que bien hablaba sin voz, nadie le dirigió la palabra.

Y todo para su mala suerte,…es que en ese lugar no servían bebida que no fuera acompañada con alcohol…; la cerveza es amarga e inapropiada, y el wisky no le sabia mucho,…el vodka si le agradaba,…por lo que decidió tomar un moretón,…un sabor agradable para calmarse en medio de aquel ambiente.

Si tomamos en cuenta que hasta la ropa le era incomoda,…talvez se le podría comprender… un pantalón negro de vestir, una playera de vestir de manga larga y en color negra, con rayas verticales blancas, muy delgadas, solo era para darle algo de brillo a la prenda, y unos zapatos iguales negros….

…¡unos pants, eso le hacia falta, la gorra podría no importar, total era de noche,…y al parecer Cronos estaba en su contra…habían pasado 20 minutos desde hace 10 minutos que reviso su reloj… ¡vivan los tragos gratis para tenistas!

-sumimasen…

La misma voz de la tarde volvió a sus oídos, volteo su cabeza arqueando una ceja, solo para encarar con la misma castaña que había llamado su atención. Ese largo cabello seguía suelto pero estaba mas arreglado, y a comparación de hace unas horas, la joven se había maquillado, y sobre su cuerpo había un vestido sencillo de color azul celeste, y bajo sus pies unos zapatos de poco tacón en color plateado…

-ah, n.n si eres el joven japonés de la tarde

-hm…

-¿esta ocupad este puesto?-se refirió a la silla de al lado

-puedes sentarte-dijo en un tono de no tomar atención

-etto…muchas gracias por lo de la tarde, de no ser por ti, me hubiera perdido o.o,….n.n que orientado eres

-estabas de suerte-empezó a revolver la bebida de su vaso- me hospedo aquí y por eso sabia

-yo también me hospedo aquí y aun no me ubico n.nU¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hoy en la tarde

-x.x yo llegue la semana pasado…eres increíble-sonrio sorprendida

-¿y…que haces aquí?-pregunto, un tanto curioso, pues en si…estaba en esa reunión de tenistas- ¿eres jugadora?

-iie…vengo a acompañar a mi abuela, Ryusaki Sumire

-¿la esposa del organizador de los abiertos en Japón O.ó?

-n.n la conoces, si ella es¿y tu que haces aquí?

-soy jugador de tennis

-oh…-reacciono algo tarde-no nos hemos presentado

-O.ó

Soy Sakuno Ryusaki-extendió su mano en forma amistosa

-Ryoma Echizen-tomo la mano de la chica estrechándola

-¡Ryoma Echizen!-exclamo emocionada- ¿me lo juras?

-no tengo por que mentir…

-¡no puedo creerlo!...e oído tanto de ti, ouji-sama neko

-u.ú no me agrada ese sobre nombre

-ohu, o.o gomen ne, es que me han dicho lo excelente que eres, siempre había querido conocerte, o.o aunque para ser sincera, jamás te e visto jugar

-pues…ya me conoces-rió un poco irónico

-¡que dicha owó!-exclamo de nuevo, provocando una risa divertida en Ryoma…raro

-disculpe-una mujer vestida de mesera se acerco con una charola de cajetillas de cigarros-¿alguna en especial?

-¡no gracias, no fumo!-dijo rápido la castaña

-no…-la fría respuesta,…y con esto la mesera se fue

-¿no fumas, n.n?-pregunto al chico

-soy deportistas, no es bueno para mi imagen-rió un poco arrogante

-jiji…tienes razón, Ryoma Echizen, eres increíble

-¿Cómo dices eso si apenas me conoces?

-había escuchado mucho de ti, eres millonario gracias a tu juego tan perfecto…tuve muchas oportunidades de conocerte, pero me daba miedo…

-¿miedo?-interrumpió de golpe

-…pensé…que con tanto fama, serias un hombre frívolo y sobre todo engreído, y muy vanidoso,…n.n pero eres todo lo contrario

-…

Cualquier conocido de Ryoma, se hubiera tirado vil mente al piso para poder reír mas a gusto si hubieran escuchado las palabras de la castaña, todo lo que el en verdad era ella lo estaba contradiciendo,

-que suerte haberte conocido así n.n

-wizz…

El destino es algo curioso, incierto e impreciso,…que te trae cada rareza inesperada, el destino siempre será el que te de las sorpresas mas grandes de tu vida,…pues el juega con ella,…haciéndola brillar de emoción…y bajando opaca en agonía,…; te ataca en los lugares que jamás soñaste,…y con personas que ni hubieras imaginado

Definitivo era ya, que había algo en el ambiente parisino, que hacia o trasformaba a Ryoma Echizen,…porque extrañamente la charla de la chica no le era desagradable en ningún punto…ya hasta había olvidado porque había llegado a ese bar…

…¿y saben porque seguía alegando que Cronos estaba en su contra?...pues llevaba como 2 horas hablando con la chica…pero el sintió el tiempo pasar con si de agua en rió se tratara… ¿Cuándo el tiempo empezó a ser rápido cuando el quería lentitud?

Y talvez seria que llevaba 7 vasos de Moretones cargados de vodka, y que la castaña llevara 7 copas de vino,…pero no era eso lo que les hacia hablar de manera fluida,…porque aun estaban sobrios,…efectos del alcohol no podían ser.

Hay mucha gente¿no crees?-dijo la chica

-hm…es cierto

-¿sabes que quiero hacer?-esbozo una sonrisa y Echizen la vio de forma interrogativa- ¡ver la Luna!...desde que llegue no la e visto

-¿no has estado de noche?-río un poco

-me han traído de un lado a otro, que ni tiempo para apreciarla e tenido

-¿y las compras en Paris tuvieron tiempo?-sonrio burlón

-ji…-se ruborizo-¿me acompañas?

Sin pensarlo tanto, se levanto de su asiento y siguió el camino marcado de su acompañante de bar…; caminaron por los pasillos del gran hotel de decorados lujosos y toparon hasta el elevador, de donde bajo una pareja de casados,…tomaron el lugar del matrimonio y Sakuno oprimió el botón para ascender al sexto piso, indicando a las puertas cerrar.

Mientras el elevador cumplía con la misión de subirlos a plantas altas, la chica soltaba risillas, el alcohol estaba en su primera fase en el cuerpo de ella…y por mas extraño que suele, Ryoma estaba maravillado de la sonrisa de ella...y el alcohol ni a primera base le llegaba,..

Salieron del elevador y caminaron un poco por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación 360, Sakuno saco una llave de su bolso y la metió en la cerradura…para después empujar la puerta dejando ver la habitación

-paa…-indico amable Ryusaki

-pero es tu cuarto- ante todo, sabia que estaba mal entrar al cuarto de una chica

-descuida, n.O mi cuarto tiene una buena vista…bueno, debería, porque tiene terraza…por favor-sus ojos rojizos tomaron un brillo suplicante

-u.u de acuerdo…-dijo derrotado por una mujer…el primer ser humano que lo derrotaba.

Totalmente parecido a su cuarto, pero sin duda algo había en la habitación de ella que hacia mas ligero el ambiente, talvez si cambiaban de cuarto, el lograría dormir ahí… ¿Qué era lo que esa habitación tenia?...tenia el mismo espacio y esa monótona forma de acomodar los muebles…

…el perfume…

Cerro un poco los ojos y aspiro…ese fino y delicado perfume que invadía el cuarto, el perfume de ella….es hacia que la habitación se le hiciera relajante, pero eso solo surgía en el…nadie de los que anteriormente pisaron la pieza de Ryusaki les había surgido efecto en sus sentido del olfato…

…cuidado Echizen, esa fragancia te puede embriagar aun mas que el alcohol que atraviesa a tu cuerpo…

-Ryoma!-llamo la castaña ya parada en la terraza

-hm?

-ven, acércate-sonrio dulce

Solo asintió con la cabeza y paso por la gran ventana abierta de marco dorado, mientras posaba una mano sobre el barandal de la terraza. Sakuno sonrio complacida, y se sentaba en una silla metálica de color blanco que hacia juego con una pequeña mesa blanca, subió la cabeza en vista al cielo y observo por un rato la basta colección de pequeños diamantes común llamados estrellas que parpadeaban,…y por fin, sus pupilas rojizas toparon con la Luna plateada, y mas brillante que en ocasiones pasadas, de su brillo las nubes de su alrededor se marcaban un poco blancas, dejando mas marcado el oscuro color del cielo nocturno.

-se ve hermosa…-susurro la joven

-wizz…-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿te quedaras parado?

-solo un rato…estuve mucho tiempo sentado

-jum…-suspiro algo decepcionada- bien, este sola en la mesa ¬.¬

-solo por un rato, no estaré mucho tiempo parado

Y el silencio domino, los labios de ambos pararon movimiento, palabras ya no habían para ser dichas…una agradable receso de sonido,…aunque se podía escuchar un poco de música que provenía seguramente del bar; Ryoma suspiro agradecido, haber salido de aquel lugar fue la mejor propuesta que una mujer le había hecho,…de seguro alguien de ahí lo hubiera sacado a bailar, y eso era una de las tantas millones de cosas que el odiaba; Ryusaki vio la expresión de alivio que el tenista tenia…rió bajo, ya sabia que de seguro no le agradaba bailar, "que suerte que apareciera en su noche", fue lo que se le cruzo por la mente.

Minutos después, Ryoma dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la silla que se encontraba desocupada al lado de la chica, la movió un poco y se sentó de forma despreocupada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Ryusaki pego mas su silla a la de el, la cercanía se hizo mas fuerte, pero no la suficiente para que los cuerpos se tocaran.

-¿no quieres algo de tomar?-ofreció ella

-¿agua?

-jiji…se me acabo, déjame ver que encuentro-se levanto de la silla y entro al cuarto

Los ojos dorados siguieron el cuerpo de ella hasta que desapareció tras el marco de la ventana,…

…un cuerpo femenino y con atributos perfectos…una chica normal,…en Japón había muchas chicas así cuando paseaba por las calles… ¿o es que siempre veía a las mujeres iguales,…no,…el estaba convencido que Ryusaki Sakuno era una chica distinta a las demás que se encontraban en cualquier plaza comercial comprando,…ella era…era…algo indescriptible para el… ¿pero porque estaban esas ideas raras y por demás extrañas cruzando su cabeza?...ya le estaba empezando a frustra el comportamiento que estaba tomando desde que había llegado a esa extraña ciudad…

…porque ya estaba convencido,…era la cuidad lo que lo ponía así… ¿Por qué?

-¡volví!-llego sin sus zapatos, con una botella de wiskhy y dos vasos,…y en su rostro una sonrisa

-¿ya tomaste antes de venir?-dijo en una sonrisa burlona

-jiji…no estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatos-saco la lengua juguetona- se que no debe gustarte mucho tomar…demo…

-no importa-se acerco y le quito la botella y los vasos, donde empezó a servir el líquido

-talvez hasta el wiskhy sepa mejor aquí

-hm…-encogió los hombros- prefiero el sake-dio un buen sorbo a su vaso

-n.n opino lo mismo

Ya había alcohol en sus venas, y si sumamos mas vasos del embriagante liquido, resulta un estado de borrachera¿Qué mas se podía esperar?...; el verdadero sentido de cordura, los movimientos se volvieron torpes,…y las risas salían sin ninguna lógica aparente…

-brindo… ¿Por qué brindamos, Ryoma?-dijo la chica en risas y moviendo su vaso

-¡tu decide!

-etto….¡ya se¡por habernos conocido¡por Paris!- acerco el vaso- ¡por nosotros!-termino su brindis con una gran sonrisa y choco el vaso contra el de el tenista

Las risas volvieron, y la botella se iba rebajando con los minutos; la música del bar seguía andando, ahora con una suave melodía, romántica, tentadora…

-¡Ryoma, bailemos!

-jaja….soy tan bueno bailando como lo soy perdiendo

-¡anda, nadie nos ve!-tomo las manos de su acompañante

-¡Sakuno!...-puso fuerza pero seguía riendo

-¡anda!-con mas fuerza, pudo levantarlo- ¡gane, te gane!

A paso torpes, empezaron a hacer lo que ellos llamaron bailar, recargada sobre el pecho del joven, el cual sostenía con ambas manos la cadera de ella,…pasos torpes…pero lentos

Ebrio no estaba, era todo lo contrario, sabia perfectamente cuales acciones estaba tomando y cual era el entorno que lo rodeaba…; no hacia frió ni calor, simplemente necesitaba la temperatura del cuerpo que estaba en sus brazos,…necesitaba un acercamiento aun mas apegado

-discúlpame…-susurro

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un tanto confusa

No le respondió, simplemente subió su mano derecha para tomar su mentón y se agacho para que los labios de ellos quedaran a la misma altura para poder empezar a besarlos, acción que no dudo ni un segundo…la temperatura que el necesitaba era la de ese beso…

…fue sorprendido cuando sintió que los labios de Ryusaki empezaron a responder a un compás igual al de el; no es que fueran expertos

No lo planearon en ningún momento,…el calor empezó a subir, y la necesidad de sentirse era aun mayor para controlarse…

"_**El alcohol quiera uno o no, nos hace hacer cosas que jamás haríamos estando sobrios y frente a otras personas…por mas que lo deseemos"**_

…dejaron la terraza y caminaron presurosos a la cama, Ryoma estaba muy ocupado quitándose los zapatos y calcetas con los mismos pies, mientras no desatendía el beso, y las manos de Sakuno se cargaban de desabotonar con ansias la camisa negra para liberar a Echizen de la prenda…

…sin darse cuenta de sus pasos, tropezaron contra el borde de la cama, haciendo que ambos cuerpo cayeran sobre el colchón

No importaba el golpe que se hayan llevado…no dejarían el contacto; Sakuno estaba tendida por completo en la cama, sus manos atraían por la espalda el cuerpo de Ryoma…; bajaba latamente sus labios acariciando la piel de Ryusaki, hasta topar con la curvatura del cuello donde esparció varios besos y pequeñas mordidas que podían dejar marcas al otro día, mordidas que provocaban soltar gemidos de placer de quien recibía las atenciones…;sobre el cuerpo de Ryoma solo permanecían los pantalones, y sobre el cuerpo de Sakuno el vestido azul,…ambas prendas en poco tiempo yacerían sobre el suelo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol empezaba a asomarse sobre el cielo europeo, cubría levemente las calles con una tenue luz y despertaba a los habitantes de la ciudad para que empezaran el día de buena manera…entre los que despertaban, se encontraba Ryoma…

…se llevo la mano a la cabeza, había un dolor molestado con insistencia desde que abrió los ojos,…resaca, obviamente; era aun temprano para el, pero sabia que el tiempo no era un aliado en ningún sentido, se enderezo un poco y fue cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo…, arqueo su ceja un tanto confuso, y fue de golpe cuando recordó lo sucedido,…no durmió en su cuarto, y menos sin compañía…

…volteo ligeramente su cabeza de lado derecho, y pudo observar a la castaña durmiendo relajada y con las cobijas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo en igual estado al que el…esbozo una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabe porque salio,…se veía hermosa, todo el lacio cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, que injusto seria despertarla, seria un crimen,…ella era probable la mas afectada por el alcohol. Despejo unos cabellos del rostro de la joven y beso su mejilla,... se sentó en el colchón y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

**Lo siento, tengo compromisos desde la mañana hasta la noche, no es mi intención dejarte así, pero tampoco podía despertarte,…espero verte cuando regrese.**

**Ryoma**

Dejo escrito en una nota y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la de el.

Escucho el cerrar de la puerta, se levanto rápido para luego sentir el mareo de la resaca, apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, "ultima vez que me excedo así", fue lo que se dijo en alto. Recordó que no debía estar sola sobre esa cama y volteo rápido a donde el cuerpo de Echizen debería estar,…mas fue su desilusión cuando encontró por completo vació ese espacio¿seria posible que el tenista fuera de esos hombres?

Busco una bata de noche y se la coloco para levantarse de la cama, camino hasta el tocador y descubrió confusa una nota bien acomodada,… la alzo y empezó a leer, una sonrisa llena de gozo se figuro en los labios de ella y un sonroje claro colorearon las mejillas, Ryoma Echizen era un caballero le pese a quien le pese, y Ryusaki lo había descubierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego cansado y bufando lo molesto que era tener que aparentar amabilidad con todo ese mar de periodistas de revistas y programas deportivos para televisión, estaba decidido en subir a su habitación y tomar un buen baño de tina y después comer algo,…y que nadie lo interrumpiera porque terminando ese ritual dormiría todo lo posible.

-Señor Echizen-llamo el recepcionista

-¿Qué sucede?

-la señorita Ryusaki dijo que lo esperaría en el bar del hotel-dijo el hombre de traje

-hm…de acuerdo-no opuso resistencia al pedido de la joven, sus planes podían irse muy lejos

Entro a aquel lugar de poco luz y olor a cigarro por todos lados, juraba que podía ver el humo en cualquier paso,... mas paso de largo todo eso cuando vio a Sakuno esperándolo, sentada sobre el mismo lugar de la noche pasada, y el lugar despejado donde el había estado, se acerco un poco mas rápido y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual se altero un poco, para luego soltar una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, Ryoma solo se sentó y puso la vista al frente.

-n/n que bueno…que si pudiste venir

-no tenia nada mejor que hacer

-eso quiere decir que soy interesante

-…podría decirse-sonrio un poco

-etto…lo de...anoche

-… ¿fue alcohol?

-iie!-respondió sonrojándose- ¡recuerdo todo,…no hice nada que no quisiera

-…-sonrio complacido- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Tokyo?

-tan pronto terminen los partido europeos¿y tu?

-igual...

-Ryoma… ¿no quieres ver conmigo la Luna en Tokyo?-sonrio provocativa

-wizz…-entendió la sonrisa- pero…aun tenemos tiempo de verla una noche mas en Paris

-…-su rostro tomo un fuerte color rojo- cl-claro

-entonces¿vamos?-se levanto de su asiento y extendió su mano

-hai…-tomo la mano de el y se levanto

Se dejo llevar por las ocasiones poco probables que le fueron surgiendo, sin tantear ni arrepentirse de las consecuencias…

…una ciudad nombrada por superficialidad,…ni el mismo creyó encontrar en carne propia el porque de llamarla así.

FIN

* * *


End file.
